Fancy
by AthenaMay24
Summary: A case causes Fitz to question Simmons, which leads to FitzSimmons fluff. Takes place in season 1. FitzSimmons one-shot. I own nothing.


**A/N Hello, everyone, and welcome to my first Agents of SHIELD fanfiction. Let me explain about this one. Way back longtimego when I was watching season one I wrote this. Then, when the season one finale ripped my feels out and stomped on them, I kinda lost this fanfic. I just found it again and decided that maybe the world could use a little season one FitzSimmons fluff. I miss season one FitzSimmons. **

**Since this is season one, Ward is still with them and they don't know he's (spoiler) HYDRA and they are still flying around on the Bus solving weird mysteries and such. Enjoy, and please leave a review. Thanks! **

Fancy

"How would you tell someone you fancied them?" Fitz asked, not looking at Simmons. They'd just closed a case in Kansas. It'd ended up being a false alarm centered on a young high school couple's rift that coincided with a massive explosion. There was evidence that the explosion was actually a magical attack (though Simmons refused to call it that). It turned out to have been caused by the kid's science teacher, and nothing that needed SHIELD's attention. It sparked Fitz's curiosity, however.

"What?" Simmons asked distractedly. Since they were between cases, she'd pulled up some individual research on the holotable.

"If you fancied someone, how would you tell them?" Fitz repeated.

"I don't know. Never done it before," Simmons said matter-of-factly.

"Never fancied someone, or never told them?"

"Why do you keep saying 'them'? It would be a guy, and only one at a time," Simmons laughed away the question.

"That's not an answer."

Simmons sighed and finally looked at him, "Yes, I fancy someone, and no I haven't told him."{

"Oh," Fitz said softly, suddenly at a loss for words. He did not even try to point out that his question had been hypothetical, while her answer was not.

"Why do you want to know, anyway?" Simmons asked, falling back on the defense because she knew she'd said too much, "Trying to find new material to tease me with?"

"It was a serious question, Jemma."

Simmons swallowed, "So you were just curios?"

"I told you I was serious."

"So, seriously curious, then?" Simmons smiled a bit.

"As long as I'm not curiously serious," Fitz retorted back as Simmons returned to work. They shared a simultaneous look.

"Actually it is curious that you're so serious about such a curious topic as human emotions and attraction," Simmons said after a minute.

Fitz could tell that she was about to launch into a lecture about the evolution of attraction, or the scientific development of feelings, or something of the sort, so he broke in, "How is that curious? That I'd be serious, I mean."

Simmons shrugged. "I don't know," she paused, "How would you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Tell someone you fancy them, of course."

"Like this."

"Like what?" Simmons hedged, surprised by his response.

"Like this conversation," Fitz said, taking a deep breath.

"What?"

"But you just said you fancy someone else, so now that it's out in the open I don't know what to do with it," Fitz continued, oblivious to the look on Simmons' face.

"I didn't say it wasn't you," Simmons pointed out, not really focusing on Fitz's confession. She found the implications of what he admitted a bit hard to believe (especially since he showed every sign of having a crush on Skye at the moment). "I just said that he's male and I haven't told him."

Fitz was slightly hurt to get no reaction at all from Simmons, but he decided he had to go on like normal if she did. "But it's not me. Will you give me some hints?" he asked carefully. He wasn't surprised that another man had captured Simmons' fancy, but he felt like he deserved to know.

Simmons paused. Should she play along, or tell him? It was his own fault that he was discounting himself, so he deserved some heart strain. "He's a SHIELD agent."

"What level?"

"Same as me."

Fitz narrowed his eyes. "What's he look like?"

"Adorable in a geeky way." Simmons pretended to consider, "He's also not overly muscular, but still extremely attractive." To Fitz, that alone ruled out Ward, much to his private pleasure.

"He's smart?" Fitz continued his interrogation knowing that Simmons would never like anyone without brains. Simmons abandoned her research completely and nodded. "Did he graduate from our Academy?"

"Yeah, same year as me," Simmons confirmed.

"Same year as _us_," Fitz emphasized, upset at being left out and at Simmons shrug in response. "How well do you know him?"

"Oh, extremely well. He's a great person. I've known him for ages. He's my best friend," Simmons sighed dramatically, playing up the lovesick act, secretly enjoying herself.

Fitz told himself when he brought this topic up that he wouldn't get jealous or upset, that he'd just be happy for his friend. But that was before he knew that she fancied a smart, attractive SHIELD agent that he hadn't even known existed. "_I'm_ your best friend, Jemma!"

"That's right."

"Then who—"

Making a frustrated yet endeared noise, Simmons moved forward and kissed Fitz. He froze in shock at first, but his brain knew that he needed to take advantage of the situation while it lasted, so he did, kissing her back hesitantly.

When they broke apart, Fitz asked softly, "Me?" Simmons nodded and buried her face in his chest in a tight hug. "Then you left one attribute off of your list," he said. She leaned back to look in his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "A _complete_ moron."

Simmons laughed and kissed him again, "You can be as smart as you want to be, as long as it's not as smart as me."

"I think I can live with that."

~o0o~

Skye and Ward walked in on FitzSimmons still embracing. "Uh, what's up, guys?" Skye asked slowly.

They jumped apart. In silent agreement the decided to keep things to themselves. "Fitz needed comforting," Simmons said quickly.

"Why?" Skye sounded suspicious.

"His cat died," Simmons said at the same time that Fitz blurted, "My aunt got cancer."

Skye narrowed her eyes, "Which is it?"

"Both!" Simmons said, eyes wide, "His cat died and his aunt got cancer. Poor Fitz!" she gave him another hug, making a face at their blunder.

"I hope your aunt gets better," Ward spoke up for the first time, "And sorry about your . . . cat," he exited the lab, deciding that he really didn't need what he'd gone in there for after all.

"Did that seem fishy to you?" Skye asked, right on Ward's heels.

"Yeah, but whatever they're hiding is their own business."

"There's no way Fitz has a cat. He can't have one on board and he left home too long ago to be attached to one there," Skye mused, ignoring Ward's mentality. She was obviously not going to let FitzSimmons' business stay their business.

"Skye, cut them some slack. They don't need your snooping," Ward said with a sigh.

"I don't snoop, I stumble upon pertinent information," Skye shot back, already planning how to 'stumble' this time. Ward just rolled his eyes.

~o0o~

Back in the lab, Fitz and Simmons breathed a sigh of relief. "My cat died?" Fitz asked incredulously.

"What? I was flustered!" Simmons pushed some hair out of her eyes, "And you don't even have an aunt!" she added.

"They don't know that."

"Skye is going to find out," Simmons said warningly.

"Ehh, who cares? Why can't the world know that Jemma Simmons fancies Leo Fitz?" Fitz was beaming, and it was becoming infectious.

"I'm not sure this kind of thing is smiled upon at SHIELD," Simmons said.

"What about Barton and Romanoff?" Fitz pointed out.

Simmons laughed and turned on the holotable again. "You and I both know that that will never be proven," she said.

"C'mon, it's the worst kept secret at SHIELD," Fitz argued.

"But, like I said, it's never been proven." Simmons countered lightly.

Fitz was quiet for a minute. "Skye is going to try to prove that we—"

"I know," Simmons interrupted.

Fitz rubbed his head, "But what exactly are we, at the moment?" he asked hesitantly.

Simmons smiled, "We're FitzSimmons."

**A/N What do you think? I tried to stay as in character as possible. Please leave a review!**


End file.
